User blog:Metal875/Mario's Feats Compilation
This is a compilation of all of Mario's feats from all games listed below. Some are going to be blank—don't mind those too much. This is for fun and to determine what feats are most consistent for Mario. Only attack potency feats will be documented. Also, the list will be mostly restricted to games where Mario actually plays a prominent role. Thus, the Luigi's Mansion games nor Wario games will appear. Another thing about this list is that it'll ignore any continuity at all... Thus, each game will be treated as the start of the franchise, no past installments there to influence feats. A way this solves a couple things is making nobody past Super Paper Mario scale to Paper Mario in that game. Or, how Princess Shroob was considered a bigger threat than Cackletta, thus making her stronger; the list will ignore that, and utilize only Princess Shroob's feats. Another example being that the reactor in SMG annihilating the universe will not be acknowledged when determining SMG2's feats. Scaling will only be allowed within that same game. Obviously this isn't how I scale my Mario profiles, but it's a good way to draw out the actual feats of each game. Note: I made one for Mario's speed feats if anyone's interested. You can find it here. 'List of Games' '2-D Platformers' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' '3-D Platformers' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' 'Mario & Luigi Series' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' 'Paper Mario Series' *''Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' 'Mario Party Series' *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Party 9'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' 'Miscellaneous RPGs' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' 'Feats From Those Games' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****Mario defeated Wart, who put a curse over Subcon and its inhabitants, apparently altering the universe in some way. To add onto this, Wart is FAR above the likes of Mouser, who can destroy dreams on his own. And Mario scales to this. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****[https://i.imgur.com/AAnIwg9.jpg Bowser threatened the existence of all Mushroom Worlds even after his entire army was demolished and it was just him.] With that said, we have one last need: the size of those worlds, and whether or not they're connected. Well, first, considering all the worlds and sub-worlds and mini-worlds are all called worlds are specifically referenced as things like "this world," we can safely reach a conclusion that all worlds--the meta-worlds and even the levels themselves--are separate. And before you say they can't be separate cause you walk to them... this scan with the mini-worlds describes the hands as reaching out of nowhere and taking you to the mini-world. Therefore, it's not illogical to say that the levels are entered through some sort of portal or rift. Finally, their size... first of all, we know they have a star, as World 2's desert level has a Sun. But then we also have the Underworld... which has bottomless pits, making them infinite in size. Now, let's address some arguments against this... first of all, "bottomless pits are common in Mario." Actually, no, they're not. The "bottomless" pits in Mario normally are simply fan-dubbed as bottomless and have never been given statements justifying them as such. Second, "hyperbole." It doesn't make sense for it to be one, really. Underworlds are quite often of actual infinite-size, so it doesn't seem off for this one to be like that as well. With that said, Mario is so powerful in this game, he seen the gap of Ludwig and the other six Koopalings as tiny, even though Ludwig states clearly that he has the power of all the previous Koopalings, and is the ultimate Koopaling. Combining all the worlds for the Koopalings into Ludwig's power would make him 77 universes, since all the Koopalings have complete control over the worlds they're in. And since Mario sees that as a tiny gap, it should mean he's at least 10x stronger, making him and Bowser able to destroy 770 universes. *''Super Mario World'' **'Tier 7' ***'Large Town level+' ****Mario lifts and punts Larry's castle with zero effort whatsoever. *''Yoshi's Island DS'' **'Tier 3' ***'Multi-Galaxy level' ****Mario is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Mario has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. So, each Star Child has the power to conquer 1/7 of the universe—billions of galaxies. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Super Mario 64'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****Mario defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of the Power Stars, which enabled him to create universe-sized realms within the walls and paintings. He had to of created the time in the painting as well, as time and space cannot exist without the other. Further evidenced by how Tick Tock Clock is a world entirely based on time. If he didn't, he'd have Infinite speed for moving in timeless realms. Now, why universe-sized? Because just Bob-omb Battlefield is described by Mario as a parallel world of some sorts when he calls it a world and compares it to the main verse's realm as a world. We also know Bowser made this pretty much instantly. And we know Bowser created these worlds individually, because Toad describes them as Bowser's "separate" worlds. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosities, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time. Mario has the same physicality as Shadow Mario, thus, scales. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' **'Tier 3' ***'Galaxy level' ****The Grand Stars are far superior to the Power Stars, which Lumas can turn into as well as galaxies, and Mario defeated dozens of enemies powered by the Grand Stars. Grand Stars are actually the sole things capable of powering a star potent enough to keep the Lumas alive, putting it quite far above them. **'Tier 2' ***At least Universe level+ ****Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. Mario damaged Bowser to the point of unconsciousness, so he definitely scales. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****The Grand Star enabled Bowser sufficient enough power to create a black hole that was consuming a universe's entirety. The worlds are indeed entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' **'Tier 6' ***'Continent level' ****Defeated Bowletta, who stated she'd divide and conquer both kingdoms, and then create a perfect new country. The Mushroom Kingdom is a very large country, evidenced by how it changes in each installment of the M&L series, and the BeanBean Kingdom is equal in size--thus, conquering both kingdoms--that are extremely large--and creating one to replace both would be 6-A. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' **'Tier 6' ***'Large Country level' ****Defeated the Elder Princess Shroob, who created a large storm simply by powering up, which seems to have spread across the entire Mushroom Kingdom, at least. Elder Princess Shroob also desired to destroy the entire kingdom, even commenting on how the Shroobs will "dance on the buried remains of this pathetic kingdom." The Mushroom Kingdom is a massive country. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' **'Tier 3' ***'Universe level' ****Damaged Chakron, whose pose absorbs waves from outer space, and has been doing so for a thousand years, rendering him with complete control of space. With such a power, he is able to do anything. He also implies heavily to be at one with the universe. He can "hear" the universe, and knows what it's thinking, going as far as to personify it. And he also stated that, for the Bros. and Starlow to understand him, they must gaze upwards into the starry sky. Clearly he has some deep connections here, and what with him having complete control of space, it makes sense he is at one with all physical matter of the universe. ****Defeated the Dark Star, who was stated to contain unfathomable power, here, and to be a cosmic threat, here. What's notable is Chakron stated the Dark Star was a cosmic threat, putting it far above him. ****Also aided in the defeat of Dark Bowser, who was the complete dark power and was, thus, double the power of the Dark Star and Dark Fawful. *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' **'Tier 7' ***'Large Town level' ****The KE generated by the Bye Bye Cannon equates to this level. **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Could take a fight to Antasma and even kill him, who grossly overpowered Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi can possess the concept of time itself, which is able to stabilize the entire universe. ***At least Multiverse level ****Defeated Dreamy Bowser, who was the embodiment of the Dream Stone. The Dream Stone has existed for, at least, an entire era. As stated by, like, everyone in Dream Team, the prosperity of the Pi'illo Kingdom dated back to an entire era ago. According to the Geological Time Scale, an era would be 100,000,000 years ago. Because there dozens of innumerable species on Pi'illo Isle, including Nommon, Hooskis, countless monsters, guardians such as Mammoshka and Zeekeeper, the Pi'illos, etc. Let's assume the smallest island population, which is 100,000. It is shown dozens of times throughout the game--what with Big Massif, Dr. Snoozemore, Mammoshka, etc. that the characters fall asleep numerous times a day due to Pi'illo Island's strange sleepy wavelength. We'll use as many low-ends as possible. 100,000 x 365.25 = 36,525,000. Because people dream 4 to 7 times a night--and people on Pi'illo Isle dream multiple times, we'll use the low-end and assume they all sleep twice. 36,525,000 x 8 = 292,200,000. Finally... 292,200,000 x 100,000,000 = 29,220,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes that are in the Dream Stone. *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Equal to Paper Mario, who created a realm with numerous stars in the background. *''Paper Mario'' **'Tier 2' ***'High Multiverse level+' ****Defeated Bowser empowered by the Star Rod, which allowed him to, at improper power, defeat and imprison the Star Spirits. The Star Spirits are the Star Guardians, guardians of Dream Depot. Dream Depot is a realm that turns all dreams into universes. The Star Spirits can also "create fun-filled games" within this realm, which all seem to take place within a universe, so they likely created it all in the first place; I mean, they're the guardians, creating fun-filled games that are dreams in of themselves, and you're telling me they didn't create it? Doesn't make sense. So them creating a realm of at least 5-D size makes them High 2-A, and Bowser w/ the Star Rod scales to this. Mario would thus also scale. At proper power, Bowser became well over a hundred times stronger than before, so by the end of the game, Mario scales to an even higher level of power. **'Tier 1' ***Likely High Hyperverse level ****Dream Depot is Dream Depot is possibly an infinite-dimensional structure. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Defeated the Shadow Queen, whose power was greater than that of the Crystal Stars due to creating them. The Crystal Stars were stated to have been able to reality warp the planet and the heavens, and was even stated to hold the very essence of the heavens. This refers to all that is. Similar to the Bible, "heavens" refers to the realms above the Earth: the atmosphere, the Sun, the moon, the stars, and all that’s in outer space. Holding the essence of the universe and being able to warp it is definitely at this level. *''Super Paper Mario'' **'Tier 1' ***'Low Hyperverse level' ****Defeated Dimentio, who surpassed The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio surpass The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. But even then, he has points of surpassing it; his attack that he held back on, mind you, surpassed a tremor from The Void. He merely snapped his fingers without malicious intent, and his tremor shook Castle Bleck harder than all the tremors The Void caused; we know he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Luigi; he needed him. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe. With that said, we can confidently say the multiverse is 11-D; so why are they 12-D, then? The Overthere is a higher plane of existence, above all worlds, and The Void was going to also erase The Overthere. ***'Hyperverse level' ****With the Pure Hearts, Paper Mario killed Super Dimentio, who was completely invincible and beyond the powers of Jaydes or Merloo, thus, infinitely more powerful than before. ***Likely High Hyperverse level ****Dream Depot is possibly an infinite-dimensional structure. ***Possibly Outerverse level ****Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too. And if Dimentio can, of course, Mario scales. *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' **'Tier 5' ***'Planet level' ****Fought multiple foes powered by Royal Stickers, which contain the wishes of everyone from the entire planet and manipulates said wishes across the planet. ***'Large Planet level' ****Shiny Paper Mario was a form 1,000x more powerful than his base form. *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' **'Tier 3' ***'Universe level' ****Defeated Black Bowser, who was empowered and possessed by the Black Paint. The Black Paint makes up all of space itself, and is still within each individual color on their own (above link proves that; mixing all the colors makes Black Paint), which also give life to all of the landscape and people. Thus, we can safely conclude that anything that has color--which practically everything does--is made up of some amount of Black Paint, which would make it Universe level; making up the entire universe's physical matter. **'Tier 2' ***'High Multiverse level+' ****With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas. So this would also mean that paint makes up the concept of dreams, and thus makes Dream Depot possible. **'Tier 1' ***Likely High Hyperverse level ****Same reasoning as above. *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' **'Tier 2' ***'High Multiverse level+' ****Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. Dream Depot is also at least a 5-D structure thanks to this law. Please note Bowser also wanted to recreate Dream Depot itself, the separate realm that holds all dreams within. And destroying, then recreating a realm like that is this level. **'Tier 1' ***Likely High Hyperverse level ****Dream Depot is possibly an infinite-dimensional structure. *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Party 9'' **'Tier 4' ***At least Large Star level+, likely Solar System level ****Fought and defeated Bowser, who created and tanked a black hole. ***'Solar System level+' to Multi-Solar System level+ ****In this game, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing all of them, Bowser reached this level of power. *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Fought and defeated Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the guide booklet, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he holds time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse. *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world. 'Final Tally' Tier 7: 2 Tier 6: 2 Tier 5: 2 Tier 4: 2 Tier 3: 6 Tier 2: 14 Tier 1: 5 'Conclusion' As things currently stand, Mario's most consistent feats are Tier 2, by far. If it weren't for that tier, Mario would be Tier 3, and after that, Mario would be Tier 1. After that, via consistency alone, Mario could be just about anywhere. Category:Blog posts Category:Metal875